Turnabout Sleepover
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: One Saturday in 4th grade, Larry decides to host a sleepover, and invites his two best friends, Phoenix and Edgeworth. One problem: Edgeworth's never been to a sleepover. How will he react? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to Capcom…but I totally wrote this story!!

**A/N:**I loved the whole Phoenix-and-Edgeworth-and-Larry-as-kids thing, and I thought there totally wasn't enough about it in the game…so I'm making this. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but I guess we'll figure that out together. Hope you all like chapter one!

During recess that Tuesday, Phoenix Wright, Larry Butz, and Miles Edgeworth gathered at the swings to do nothing in particular, like always. The morning had been dreadfully boring, and Larry said that he had to tell them something.

"What'd you have to tell us?" Miles asked.

"Huh?" Larry said, confused, playing with the chain connected to the swing.

"All morning you kept saying you had something to tell us," he said, irritated. "That's all you were talking about."

Larry stared up at the sky thoughtfully, as if trying to remember it. "Oh yeah!" Larry laughed, Phoenix following suit. Miles folded his arms.

"My dad said I could have a sleepover on Friday. You guys going to come?"

Phoenix high-fived Larry. "Yeah! I can go, sure." They both looked at Miles.

Miles could feel himself turning red with embarrassment. Not only would he need to ask his dad, but he didn't have a clue what you could do at a sleepover; he'd never been to one.

He remembered from books that it's pretty much just sleeping at someone else's house. _That's it, right? _"Hmm. I can probably come; I'll just have to ask my dad. What time is it?"

"It's from three on Saturday to eleven on Sunday." Larry smiled, excited he'd have his friends over for a sleepover.

Miles knew that the only way he was going to get through this was if he did some research.

--

That Saturday, the same week, Miles got up bright and early at nine a.m. to prepare for Larry's sleepover.

Miles had found out from his dad and other resources (books, internet, et cetera) that at a sleepover, you needed to bring a sleeping bag (which Miles found in the back of a hallway closet, covered in dust), a pillow, and a night's worth of hygiene products, like toothpaste and a toothbrush. Some books also said that the host usually has games or activities planned, and that generally, people "eat or play games until they fall asleep, and sometimes never do fall asleep."

Upon reading that, Miles had thought _People go through an entire night without sleep? And who "eats themselves" to sleep? Who eats at two o'clock in the morning anyway?_

He couldn't help but wonder why he had agreed to go. He was just going to be acting like a "party pooper". He would look like a fool.

_But if I just wing it…_Miles argued with himself. _If I just lay low, I'll be fine. How much trouble could Larry and Phoenix be at a sleepover, anyway?_

--

Miles rang the doorbell to Larry's middle-class-sized house, holding a small backpack with a change of clothes, pajamas, and a toothbrush/toothpaste, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. He was right on time.

Larry came to the door in an orange tank and ripped jeans. Phoenix was right behind him. "Miles, dude, come in! The party's downstairs."

"_Party?"_ Miles repeated, eyebrows furrowing. "I thought you said it was just us three."

"Huh? It is," Larry laughed.

Miles turned red and walked in. He had been there only a minute and already he made himself look like an imbecile. Phoenix and Larry immediately forgot about it, but Miles knew it was going to be a long nineteen hours. What was he supposed to do at a sleepover with his two friends for such a long period of time?

"Okay, Larry. What are we going to be doing all night?" Miles finally asked, walking towards the basement to put his stuff down.

"You know, I didn't really plan that out," Larry admitted. Miles was shocked – all the books he had read said that the host was supposed to have everything ready for when the guests arrived.

_But then again, it's Larry._ Miles thought grimly, and glared at him.

"Don't look at Larry like that!" Phoenix laughed. "But seriously…what are we supposed to do for the next, um, day?"

"Well, we can go shoot hoops outside," Larry suggested

_Basketball…?_ Miles thought. _I don't know how to play _basketball

"Cool!" Phoenix cheered and headed upstairs with Larry. Miles sighed and walked up with them, wondering what was going to happen next. He wasn't very athletic at all, and rarely played sports.

_Just…wing it!_

--

Miles stopped dead in his tracks, panting like a dog, sweating like he never had before.

_Why am I doing this…?_ He couldn't help but think to himself as Larry and Phoenix came over to him. They weren't sweating at all, he mused, and were hardly short of breath. Both of them burst out laughing.

"Wh…What…is…so…f-funny?" Miles tried to say between pants.

"Dude, you look so…so…!" Phoenix couldn't finish his statement. "It's like you've never played basketball before!"

Miles forced a wry laugh, and tried to steady his breath. "R-Right…now, can we please…go inside?"

Larry, recovering from his fit of laughter, said, "Sure, dude. There's probably more to do in there than out here."

"Th-thank you…" Miles followed Larry and Phoenix inside the house. He had only been there an hour and already he was sweating and out of breath. This only made him anticipate about what's to come – and not in a good way.

"Okay," Miles poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down. "What are we doing now?"

"Well, I'm hungry," Larry grinned. Phoenix grinned along, and Miles was completely lost. _What are they getting at…?_

**A/N:**And so ends chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon. I've already started writing it. Please review – it really helps me! Thanks for reading and see you at chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again, I don't own anything. These characters belong to Capcom.

**A/N: **Nothing super-special about this chapter, besides that it's longer than the last one, but I think this one is a little better written, so it evens out.

Miles stared at the mess that was the kitchen. It was atrocious; they had tried making pizza, brownies, cake, and even chili and cookies from a recipe book and failed at all of them. There was a horrid mess of chocolate chips, tomato sauce, frosting, and pepperoni scattered all over the floor, the counter, the stove, and pretty much anywhere that could have stuff put on it.

"We did all of that, and we made _nothing_?!" Miles was so angry he could hardly speak. They were going to have to all clean this up…and they were all still hungry.

But when he heard no reply, he turned around and saw neither of his friends there. But, instead, he saw Mrs. Butz standing there, folding her arms, glaring at him.

"Larry says you made this mess. Clean it up or you're going home. Now."

_Then I guess I shouldn't clean it up._ Miles thought grimly and despite this, nodded, and picked up a washcloth.

About forty-five minutes later after cleaning up the _entire _kitchen, Miles flew downstairs where he found Phoenix and Larry _eating brownies_.

"What are you guys doing?!" The nine-year-old roared.

"Chilling, eating brownies," Larry held his up, as if giving a toast.

"I was just cleaning up _our_ mess!" Miles yelled, pointing accusingly at his classmates whom were eating gooey chocolate brownies. He didn't even bother commenting on the fact that he thought that nothing had turned out right.

"Oh, yeah, that," Larry grinned. Phoenix couldn't hold it in anymore – he started laughing maniacally, and Larry followed suit.

Miles, red with anger, walked over to where the boys stood and peered in the pan where the brownies were. As expected, they were all gone.

He was about to explode when Phoenix cut in, "So what now, Lord o' Sleepovers?" he chuckled.

_Yes, yes, very funny, indeed._ Miles was frowning severely. _No, no, just calm yourself down. _He forced a smile. _There, that's it. They were just having a little "fun"._ Miles tried not to gag as he said "fun." _That's probably what they do at sleepovers, anyhow. _Miles knew this sleepover business was harder than it looked. _How come these guys seem so cool but I can't seem to do that? I just need to stay cool…stay cool…and wing it!_

"Hmm. What time is it?"

Phoenix looked at his watch. "About 6:30."

"Really?" Larry looked genuinely surprised. "My mom said that around that time that the-"

"PIZZA'S HERE!!" The boys heard Mrs. Butz yell from upstairs.

"All right!" Larry and Phoenix cheered and the three of them went upstairs. Miles was grumbling to himself behind them, thinking, _Of course. If we can't make pizza ourselves, then we'll just buy the pizza. Why didn't they think of that sooner?_

When they got upstairs, three boxes of large pizzas sat on the counter, lids open, five plates out. _Five…?_ Miles wondered, not remembering Larry's parents. _Oh, right._

They all grabbed a plate, but Miles somehow got shoved to the back – not only by his friends but by Larry's parents as well. He tried to move his way through so he could get a slice before they were all gone, but as soon as he tried to move up, he was shoved back again. By the time he got up to the counter, there was one slice left. _One slice_.

_How do two parents and two kids eat three large pizzas?_ Miles balled up his fists again and angrily put the one slice of cheese pizza – small and cold – on his paper plate, and sat at the table with the rest of the pigs.

Everybody was hastily munching away on their four or five slices of pizza, and Miles thought they looked like vultures – or maggots, perhaps? – eating like there was no tomorrow.

Miles properly picked up his slice of pizza and ate it slowly, savoring every cold bite he took. He finished it in mere minutes, and tried to turn away from the sight of the others stuffing their mouths full for the next ten or so minutes they were shoving the pizza down their throats. Finally, everybody stood up.

Mr. Butz was the first to speak. "Larry, please clean up. You are the host, after all."

Mrs. Butz was next. She turned to her husband and said, "Now, Paul, we don't want him to do all of the work, right? Larry, get your friends to help too. Have fun!" they walked away and Phoenix and Larry turned towards Miles.

"Have fun cleaning this up, dude," Larry said and he and Phoenix ran away as fast as they possibly could to destination unknown, laughing very hard.

--

About twenty minutes later, after throwing everything away and scrubbing the counter and the table off (and then taking out the trash), Miles badly wanted to go home, to where he was appreciated. But he knew that was an impossibility, as both of his parents were currently out right now; after hearing Miles had plans, they decided to take advantage of this night and go out to dinner, and he had no idea to when they'd be back.

Glancing at the kitchen clock, he noted that it was officially 7:10. _Good. _Miles sighed out of half-relief. _That means we only have about sixteen more hours, about eight of which we should be sleeping, anyway._

As if on a cue, Larry and Phoenix came out of nowhere and Miles exploded. "How could you guys do that?! Honestly, I barely got any food the way it was and you made me clean up? I can't believe-"

"Dude, chill out!" Larry calmed his friend down. "It's all in the fun." At this, Miles sighed. He once again made himself look like an idiot. "Look, right about now we're going to have some_ real_ fun. Nick. Grab the phonebook."

Phoenix did as he was told and also grabbed a telephone. The two of them walked downstairs and Miles followed behind, once again lost. _What are they doing?_

They sat down in the middle of the floor and Larry opened the phonebook. "So who should we call first? How about our oldbag of a teacher?"

"Why are we calling our teacher? We didn't have any homework this weekend," Miles pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Shh!! It's ringing,"

"Hello? What is it?"

Larry put on a deep, over-exaggerated manly voice and said, "Hello, ma'am. Did you order 14,000 bottles of mustard?"

Phoenix stuffed his head in a pillow to keep himself from laughing. Miles furrowed his eyebrows at the both of them.

"What? Who is this? I swear, young'uns these days have no respect for women like me! I mean, when I was a kid, we all had tons of respect for our elders, except for that one kid next door to me who was always-"

"BYE, OLDBAG!" Larry hung up and he and Phoenix burst out laughing, but Miles couldn't see how that was funny.

"Why did you tell her that she ordered 14,000 bottles of mustard?" Miles wanted to know.

"Duh! It was a prank call! You're supposed to tell people stuff like that." Larry said, as if everybody was supposed to know that. Miles rubbed his temples. He had the urge to go home again. "Who should we call next?"

"No one!" Miles blurted.

"No! Let's call…Caroline," Larry grinned.

"Why? She's the most obnoxious girl in our class." Phoenix laughed.

"Exactly. Besides, I know exactly what I'm going to tell her."

Miles just lied on his back. Oh, how badly he wanted this night to be over.

Larry dialed the girl's number and asked for Caroline. When he heard the girl's voice, he immediately said, "Hello, this is Miles Edgeworth."

Miles bolted up but before he could say anything, Phoenix tackled him back down and covered his mouth. "Miles?" he could hear the girl say on the other line through speakerphone. "What the heck are you calling me for?"

"Um…" Larry obviously hadn't planned that part. "Uh…I LOVE YOU!" he hung up the phone and he and Phoenix started laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor.

"Oh, yes, very funny!" Miles said with gritted teeth. "Make me look like an idiot. That's always fun!"

"Come on, lighten up!" Larry put his arm around Miles. "She's never going to remember anyway."

"Can we please do something different now? Anything different?" Miles pleaded.

"Uh…well, I guess we can ride bikes," Larry suggested. "You guys could use my old ones."

_Finally! An activity that I can do without being mocked! _Miles smiled, agreed, and the boys headed upstairs and into the garage.

**A/N: **And so ends Chapter 2. Sorry about the AU things…like Oldbag being a teacher. I've already started writing Chapter 3, for those that are still reading this. School is starting in 3 days, so that should consume most of my life, but I'll update as often as I can! Please review and tell me what you think I did well/need to improve on. It really helps. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any characters, sadly. They belong to Capcom.

**A/N:** Just a quick note, read the entire chapter before you assume from the beginning that you will hate it. (I know that will happen for some of you.) But, anyhow, enjoy!

What was it about racing around at the highest speed his legs would allow him to go that made him want to stop? Oh, yeah: _Everything._

They had been racing bikes for at least an hour and a half now, and Miles couldn't take it anymore. He finally came to a stop by a creek somewhere in the woods they were peddling at. He hardly knew where they were, and he didn't know his friends' whereabouts either. He laid his bike down about a meter away from the creek, sat, and waited for them.

They finally came, and they were only a little out of breath. "Man, that was _awesome!_" Larry laughed, high-fiving Phoenix.

Miles stood up. "Yes, that was a lot of fun. Where the heck were you guys the entire time?"

"We were around," Phoenix shrugged.

"Well, I am so hot right now I feel like I'm going to die," Miles sighed.

"Your warm, you say?" Larry grinned. Phoenix widened his eyes.

"No! Don't even-" Phoenix tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Larry shoved Miles into the creek, putting him completely under the water. The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. When he arose, he looked quite angry. _Stay calm…stay calm…_

Larry was still laughing, and Phoenix helped Miles out of the water. Despite this act of kindness, (one of the first he had gotten all night) Miles couldn't help but wonder if Phoenix was torn between sides. But it didn't matter to him. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"Funny! It was funny," Larry folded his arms, Miles-style.

_Of course…I should have known. Why am I questioning their theories of fun if I've never been to a sleepover before? _

"R-Right…sorry. What time is it?" Miles squeezed his clothes to wring out the water.

Phoenix replied, "8:55."

"Sweet! Just in time!" Larry stood up and Phoenix followed.

"What's just in time?" Miles asked, wondering what more could be in store for this lovely day.

"My dad said that he would take us out to get ice cream!!"

_Ah, good. _Miles sighed a sigh of pure relief. _Nice, cold, ice cream. No messes, no calling, no shoving people into creeks, no cleaning, no sweating…just nice, innocent ice cream._

--

At the sweet-smelling ice cream shop, the boys and Mr. Butz all stood at the counter, looking at the menu, deciding which flavor to get.

"I'm in the mood for some blue moon," Larry told his dad.

"I'll take chocolate-vanilla twist," Phoenix decided.

"Green tea sounds great," Miles chose.

The boys looked over at him with disapproving looks as Mr. Butz ordered. "Green tea?" Larry laughed. "That sounds disgusting. I didn't even know they made green-tea flavored ice cream."

"Well, who wants an ice cream called blue moon?" Miles wanted to know.

Larry looked away and their ice cream was put on the counter. They picked up the appropriate cups and sat down at a table. Miles watched as, once again, the other boys started stuffing their faces like madmen.

Miles took a spoonful of his green tea ice cream and savored its tasty flavor.

"Tho," Larry said to Miles with his mouth full. "Thow's the geen tee?"

"Very good, actually," Miles smiled approvingly.

"Wanna try some of my twist?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh…no."

"I'm bored," Larry decided. He took another spoonful of blue moon and pulled the spoon part back, like a catapult.

"What are you doing?!" Miles asked louder than needed.

Larry flung it, of course landing on Miles' nine-year-old head. Larry apologized and started laughing, so it didn't sound very sincere, _But it's a start_.

Saying nothing, he took a napkin and wiped the blue off of his head. "You find fun in the strangest things."

But for the next ten minutes, it was peace and quiet as they ate their ice cream, until Larry pointed to the ordering counter and said, "Hey, look, there's no one behind the counter."

"Indeed there isn't," Miles looked over. "What's your point?"

"Let's sneak back there! Duh!"

Before he had time to object, Phoenix and Larry were already heading behind the counter. Miles followed, not sure what was going to happen. _But considering the circumstances, I can probably guess._

"Dude! Free ice cream!!" Larry and Phoenix grabbed the large scoopers and dug into every kind of flavor in the tubs behind the counters. Miles just stood, back turned.

After about three minutes, he finally said, "Look, I don't want to get in trouble, so I'm-" when he turned around, the boys had their mouths stuffed with ice cream, and one of the workers stood before all of them.

"Clean this up, and I am telling your parents," the worker said simply.

_Yes! Finally! They get to be in trouble with me! _Miles smiled triumphantly and picked up a mop with the other boys.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Larry asked grimly.

"Oh, nothing," Miles kept smiling. "Just karma."

**A/N:** School's starting again tomorrow! sob I'm going to update as often as I can, though! I hoped you all like this chapter. I found it hard to write. But anyway, please review and tell me what you thought I need to improve on/did well on. Thank you so much and see you at chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing…it all belongs to Capcom.

On the car ride home, instead of talking about things they usually would, Mr. Butz was giving them all a lecture.

"Which one of you had the idea to go back there anyway? Larry? Phoenix? Miles? And Larry, you should have control of your guests – and yourself! – at all times in a sleepover, especially since you're the host."

Phoenix asked nervously, "So…are you going to tell our parents…?"

Mr. Butz sighed. "No. As long as you boys don't get into any more trouble, I'll let it slide."

"Thank you, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Miles cheered.

The other boys looked at him and smirked, but did not laugh for once. Larry leaned over and whispered, "Sir? We're not in the 18th century."

Miles scowled. "It's proper. Nothing you would know about."

"OOOH, he got you _good!_" Phoenix laughed. "It's about 9:30 now. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we can go down to the creek again. That was fun."

_Oh, yes, that was a _blast. Miles thought sarcastically, and felt his clothes. They were still wet. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"You mean…like lightning?"

_What is his obsession with basketball?_ "Creek it is, then." Miles decided.

--

As the boys arrived at the creek, Miles stood and awaited what the boys were going to say. Just in case, he was going to stay far, far away from the creek itself and more into the field around it. Miles also noted that Larry brought a soccer ball, to Miles' dismay. _Another sport. Great._

"Miles, dude, can you be goalie?" Larry asked, dropping the ball.

"Um...what?" Miles furrowed his eyebrows. _I wonder how much of an idiot I look right now…_

"You know…goalie!" Phoenix laughed. "Stand over there and block any shots we try to make past you?"

"Uh…sure, okay," _I have no clue what I'm doing!_

Miles walked to where Phoenix had pointed and stood stiffly. _Okay. I've read about this before…to be a goalie, you stand here…and block the ball. Piece of cake._

Miles raised his head and watched his friends kick the ball all over the field. Phoenix kept falling and Miles tried to suppress his laughter. He was finally having a decent time tonight.

Suddenly, Larry started heading his way, kicking the ball in front of him the entire time. When he finally took a shot, Miles felt a sharp pain in the front of his head.

He stumbled and realized Larry had hit him in his forehead. "Whoa, sorry!" Larry laughed.

_Scratch that. _Miles thought, frustrated. "Wait a minute…you purposely kicked in upward, didn't you!?" Miles exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. "There was a way to kick it so it stayed on the ground!"

"Okay, sorry…" Larry shrugged.

"What!?"

"I…uh…because…" Larry grinned. "I wanted to see your face when I hit you."

_You…! _Miles could feel himself steaming up. _No. Just…just no. Just stay calm…_

"Okay. So…shall we keep playing?" Miles forced a smile, but he could tell it came out as more of a cocky smirk. He had remembered one thing from a book.

"I guess I should throw it in now?" Miles grabbed the ball and threw it as far as possible, as close to the creek as he could. Suddenly, Phoenix turned towards him and grinned. He figured out what Miles was planning, and knew what he had to do to help him.

Miles watched as Phoenix kept kicking it towards the creek. Larry yelled something, but Miles couldn't decipher it. With one last clever kick, Phoenix kicked it right in front of Larry, and Larry tripped on it, falling right into the creek, head-first.

Phoenix looked back at Miles, who was running towards the creek, laughing. It felt unbelievably great to finally get back at him for the cleaning, kicking him in the forehead with the ball, shoving him into the creek, using his name in a prank call, making fun of him in basketball, making fun of his ice cream tastes, and everything else he had done.

When Larry arose, he was rubbing his head and groaning. "Nick…! I tripped on the ball!"

"Yeah, you did!" Phoenix gave Miles a high-five and helped Larry out of the water.

"Uggggh…" Larry rubbed his head some more and put on his stupid-looking grin again. "So." He said in a happier voice. "Nick, you want to change to goalie?"

Miles' jaw dropped. "You want to play _more_?"

Larry shrugged. "Why not?"

Miles was about to retort something like, 'Because we both have been injured by this game! Why would we want to play more?' but instead steamed off into the middle of the field, clutching the wet ball.

_Wait a minute…I don't know how to play _soccer Miles realized and immediately said, "Uh…wait. I liked being goalie."

"Too late!" Larry laughed and started kicking the ball towards Phoenix, who looked ready for anything (and completely unprepared at the same time).

--

"Ho…how…did…I do?" Miles asked as he sat down in the middle of the field after what seemed like years.

"That was a pretty good game, Edgeworth," Larry smirked proudly and put his hand up in the air limply.

Miles slapped back much, much harder than needed. "Ouch! Why so hard?" Larry shook his hand.

"Don't call me Edgeworth," Miles folded his arms. He couldn't get over the shock that he did relatively well in a sport that he had hardly had the displeasure of reading or playing.

"Fine…uh…Miles," Larry tapped his chin. "You know, Miles sounds like a nerd's name."

Just then, Phoenix sat down. "Larry's right."

"You need to find a new nickname. Why don't you want to be called Edgeworth? It sounds awesome!"

"I don't need a nickname and you are _not_ calling me by my last name. It's…tacky."

"Tacky-shmacky. Fine…how about…M-dog?"

"No."

"The…M-inator?"

"_No._"

"Okay, fine, you're too hard to find a nickname for."

"Precisely. Those were so bad, you might as well call me Edgey."

Larry bolted up. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"W-What? N-No!! That's not-"

Phoenix shrugged. "It doesn't sound that bad. You could change your name to Edgey. That'd be funny…Edgey Edgeworth."

Miles buried his face in his hands and muttered, "Fine, Larry. We're going to call you Smelly Butz, then."

Phoenix burst out laughing. Larry didn't look pleased. "Smelly…?" he, in fact, almost looked like he was going to cry.

"What about dear old Phoenix over there?" Miles raised his eyebrow.

"We already call him Nick," Larry rolled his eyes.

"Oh…right." _I don't! _"Well…it's getting dark. We should probably go back to your house now."

Phoenix glanced at his watch. "Yeah, it's about…10:45!"

The boys all stood up and started walking back past the creek. It was then that Miles and Larry exchanged mischievous grins. They had forgotten one thing.

They walked through the gate, but not without a good shove in the creek for Phoenix.

**A/N: **Wow…I can't even believe I finished this as quickly as I did. Once again, please review to tell me how bad/good I did on this chapter, any suggestions for the next chapter, et cetera. Thanks for reading and see you at chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters. They all belong to Capcom.

When the boys returned to Larry's house, they were laughing and joking and simply having a great time. That was a change for Miles; most of the day he had been mocked, and now he was "chilling" with his friends and having a good time, like everything was supposed to be.

Larry said, "Okay, guys, guess what?"

Phoenix, still wet, said in a sing-song voice, "What?"

"We can either…play video games, watch T.V. or movies, or-"

"Eat!" Phoenix laughed.

"Ooh! Good idea."

"Does it involve any cooking?" Miles asked nervously.

Larry laughed. "Nah. My dad's got some candy pantry around here, and we can make popcorn and stuff."

"Yes!" The other boys cheered.

--

They all walked downstairs into their basement, arms full of every snack food imaginable – cheese balls, extra buttery popcorn, every kind of candy known to mankind, about ten different kinds of chips, and even a bunch of different kinds of cereals they had also brought down. They had brought miscellaneous things like chocolate chips, marshmallows and, of course, caffeinated pop. They all figured they might as well live down there. Or, at least Larry said as much.

"Seriously! We'll be, like, all set for the _entire_ night!" Larry high-fived Phoenix. Miles set the food down and glared at the guys.

"Wait…what do you mean, 'all night'?"

"Well, obviously we're going to be staying up all night! It's not like we're going to be babies and go to bed at 11:30." Larry chuckled.

_Oh, right! The internet said that people eat or play games until they fall asleep, and sometimes never do fall asleep…I never thought that Larry would be into that kind of thing, though._

"Wait!" Phoenix said, sounding urgent. "There's something we're missing. But…what is it? Larry?"

"I don't know…hey! How about some chicken wings?"

"Okay, sure. But can you do that?" Miles asked.

"Of course I can! I'm allowed to use the oven whenever I want!" Larry laughed, as if all 9-year-olds were allowed to use ovens.

"Come on, let's go!"

--

About twenty minutes later, the boys officially had the spicy chicken wings on a platter in the basement, along with the rest of their food. They switched on the T.V., and started arguing about which channel to watch.

"Who wants to _watch_ those boring shows?" Larry spat when Miles said he wanted to watch the History channel. "All they have are boring old guys talking about how so-and-so did as president, or the reason this-place-and-that-place went to war, and blah blah blah!"

"Well, who wants to watch _cartoons_?" Miles retorted when Larry suggested any of three channels that, when they had just been surfed, had had disgraceful images of badly drawn animations displayed on the screen, and screechy voices to match. "They are for little kids!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Larry then grabbed a chicken wing smothered in sauce and threw it at Miles out of anger, leaving a huge mark on the white shirt he was wearing underneath his blazer.

Miles, half-mindedly, picked up two wings and threw them at him too. He could see out of the corner of his eye Phoenix ducking back and slowly wrapping himself into a ball, probably to not be seen. He obviously didn't want to get in a fight.

He suddenly felt something relatively hard being thrown against his face. When he glanced at Larry, he was grabbing handfuls of cheese balls and pitching them at Miles. As if in a dream, Miles took the entire platter of chicken wings and threw it at Larry. He watched as Larry got hit by about fifteen hard wings. It was then that Miles felt a whole bunch of soft things tapping his head. He realized that they were marshmallows.

But when he flipped around, he realized that it was actually Phoenix who had dumped the bowl on his head.

Miles gasped and grabbed a pop can, Phoenix chasing him. He shook the can and turned around, opening it. "TAKE THAT!"

Naturally, the fizzy soda sprayed all over Phoenix. Miles then realized that the can was still about half full! It was then that Larry started running towards him with the bowl of popcorn. But instead of pouring it on his head, he dumped the entire thing on Phoenix! While Larry was turned around, Miles knew this was his chance. He took the can and tipped it upside-down right above Larry's demented head. When Larry turned around, Miles sprinted off to not only run away from the wrath of the two boys, but to get more ammo as well.

But while _he_ was turned around, there was suddenly a freezing cold splash coming down on his head. When he turned back, the boys were still dumping pop on him. Luckily, Miles was holding cereal. And lots of it.

It was officially a battle royal now – every man out for himself. Miles was throwing cereal, Phoenix was dumping pop, and Larry was now using the chocolate chips. When they were completely out of ammo, they resulted to picking up already thrown stuff off of the floor and throwing those, along with the candy.

Finally, after a total of thirty minutes, the fight came to a close.

--

"Oh…my…god…" Miles' jaw dropped when he looked around the basement.

There were dark spots from pop all over the carpet, pop cans scattered, chocolate chips in every step you took. Chicken wings, a million different kinds of cereal, marshmallows, popcorn, and cheese balls were all over the place. Stepped on candy was disseminated across the basement. Wrappers and bowls and plates and bags and boxes were strewn all over the floor.

The boys didn't look so good either. They were mostly soaked with pop, but all their other ammo stuck to them as well.

"Guess what?" the boys suddenly heard a sickly sweet voice from somewhere in the basement. "You boys get to play the cleanup game now!"

It was Mrs. Butz.

**A/N:** I don't have a clue what got into me when I wrote this chapter. I have no idea what inspired me to write about this…but hey. Anyway, please review telling me if you liked it or not! Thank you so much!! And see you at chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the rights (or should I say the Wrights? Ahaha! Ahaha! Sorry.) to these characters or the games they play.

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, this chapter is quite long compared to the previous ones. But enjoy it anyway!

The woman told the boys she and her husband were going to bed, but if the basement wasn't clean by morning, there would be major consequences.

"By ourselves?" Larry exclaimed when his mom had left the stairs.

"Yes!" Phoenix yelled.

Miles raised his chin and smirked.

"What is so happy about cleaning something that will take us two hours?"

"The fact you guys are idiots."

"Are not!" Larry defended.

_Not again…_Miles rolled his eyes. "Look, there is a simple way to do this. All we need…are a vacuum, a trash bag, and a stain remover."

Without a second word, Larry and Phoenix ran upstairs to get the listed things.

_This will be a snap._

--

It took, literally, an hour.

Miles wasn't sure if it was the size of the mess that made it take so long to clean, or that the vacuum wasn't working for a while, or what, but the point was that it really took that long. It had been tedious, but the basement now looked spotless.

The only bad part was that it smelled like disinfectant thanks to the stain remover (which they had used the whole bottle of because of all the pop that was used), and the smell was strong, overwhelming, and annoying.

"Well," Larry sighed and plopped on the couch. Miles and Phoenix followed. By now, they had changed into their pajamas and were completely wiped out. "How about some video games?"

_Are you kidding me? We just cleaned this entire basement and he wants to play _video games

"I got the new 64! Come on! Edgey, Nick, time to play some Mario Kart!" Larry rubbed his hands with excitement, jumped off the couch, and went to a cabinet to get the system and three controllers out.

Miles followed Phoenix and sat on the floor, picking up the rather large controller in front of him. When Larry plugged the game in, a strange tune played on the first screen and some guy with a strange accent said, "Welcome to Mario Kart!"

"Um…Larry? I haven't had the pleasure of playing this game yet. What do you do?"

Phoenix and Larry turned to him and started laughing.

_Not again!_ "Hey! I…uh…just haven't had a chance to buy the system yet!" _Yes, because they'll _totally _believe _that.

"Fine," Larry said to Miles' surprise. He didn't think they'd actually buy it. "All you have to do is hold the A button to accelerate, B to brake, and the control stick to steer."

"Oh, well that sounds easy en-"

"Hold R to make sharp right turns and L to sharp left turns."

"Okay, I think I-"

"And to shoot items, you press Z."

"Got it!" Miles finally got out.

Putting on a fake Italian accent, Larry said, "Okay everybody. Pick your favorite character."

Larry immediately took a guy with a yellow hat, a big pink nose and a big mustache, Phoenix picked a thing with a big, spotted head, and Miles decided on a guy with a green hat and an even larger mustache than the guy that Larry chose.

"Ha ha, Luigi! Nice choice, dude!" Larry laughed.

"Okay. Which course are we doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, let's start out easy…for Edgey's sake."

"I'm not a baby, you know." Miles said fiercely.

"Well, then we'll start with…Choco Mountain!"

Larry pressed "start" and a split screen for four appeared. The fourth part had a map on it. They were on a brown mountain at a starting line, with short walls on both sides. A little guy in a cloud appeared, and starting counting down. "3…2…1…GO!"

Miles held the A button, staring at the screen, moving the little stick according to the turns that appeared before him. There were first two huge turns which he held L and R for, then a short tunnel. He was in third, Phoenix in second, Larry in first. There was then another sharp turn, and a bump in the road. He was now catching up to Phoenix. There was another long turn, this time with one side of the screen a mountain, and the other a fence. And then…

"Oh my god!!" all the boys yelled at once. There were giant boulders coming straight at them!

Next, the most unexpected thing happened…Miles was in first! "Whoa, where'd you guys go?"

"Noooooooooooooo!" the boys cried.

Realizing they must have been smashed by the boulders, Miles laughed and continued racing. There were two more sharp turns and a couple bumps in the road that led to the finish line. They were now on lap two.

Being as smart as he is, Miles had already memorized the track. He chanted the upcoming obstacles in his mind as he raced.

_Turn…turn…tunnel…turn…bump…_he could see that Larry was coming up, and Phoenix was behind him. _Turn…ack! Boulders!_

He dodged the boulders swiftly and continued through the last part of the course.

_Turn…turn…bump, bump, bump, finish!_

It was now the final lap. (the music sped up and the guy on the cloud held up a sign that said "final lap.") The boys were now all around the same area, Larry and Miles bumping each other out of the way, using items like shells to kill each other out.

_Boulders…_

Both boys dodged the brown rocks and continued racing. They were out of shells now, and they were coming up to the ending. But somehow, Larry fell behind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Larry yelled at Miles when he came in first.

"I threw a shell at you." Phoenix said sheepishly.

Miles snickered.

Larry turned towards him again. "Okay, wise guy. If you think you're so good, how about we race on the hardest track in the game? One lap and one lap only! No do-overs!"

"You're on, Butz!"

"Bring it on, Edgeworth!" Larry punched his fist on his other hand to look intimidating.

He scrolled over to a track called "Rainbow Road" and selected it. The boys were at a starting line again, but this time, they were on a rainbow-colored road in space with yellow-starred walls. It was quite wide.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The boys sped off, Larry taking a larger lead, as he somehow got a head start. Miles rushed down a hill to catch up to him, then up the hill. They went through a rainbow ring, and continued onto an unusually sharp right turn. All the time it remained a rainbow-colored road. There was then…

"What the…!?" Miles heard himself saying, as there was now a strange-looking figure with huge teeth coming straight down the road. He managed to dodge it (barely), and went straight for a while. Larry and Miles were neck-and-neck, throwing items at each other to make them fall behind. Phoenix was nowhere to be seen.

They both made a left turn, each trying to out-do the other. Making random small turns, and passing another large-toothed figure (and dodging it), they were out of items and were now playing bumper cars. There was then a long, sharp left turn, which made them both stop bumping each other for a moment to pass the turn without bumping a wall, which could have been fatal. The turn seemed to take forever. When it finally ended, Miles could see the next large-toothed thing coming straight at them! But apparently Larry must've seen it too, as they both tried to bump the other into it, both failing miserably. There was another less sharp right turn, then going straight for a while. They passed item boxes, gaining new items to throw at each other. None of them hit the other. Out of items again, the boys now passed a small hill. They continued to bump each other, now escalating into trying to bump them into walls. There was then a series of sharp turns that disabled the boys from trying to kill each other.

_Curse these sharp turns!_ Miles snapped in his mind.

But then the finish line could be seen!

They started turning the corner, hands sweating, still trying to get the other out of the way, when suddenly a lightning bolt flashed across the screen! Larry and Miles were suddenly miniature-sized!

"What just happened?!" Miles yelled so loud he even frightened himself.

Right then, a regular-sized figure whizzed past them, crossing the finish line.

"YES!! I WON!!" yelled a spiky-haired boy…that happened to be named _Phoenix Wright._

Larry and Miles looked at each other, narrowed their eyes, smiled slightly, and nodded slowly. They turned back to Phoenix, who was glowing with pride.

Then they tackled him.

**A/N:** And so ends Miles Edgeworth's first and probably last experience with video games. Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter, what I should improve on/did well on. Thank you so much; the reviews help me on so many levels!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Wrights (yes, I had to do that) to these characters.

After playing about half an hour more of video games – different ones; they gave up on Mario Kart after the whole Rainbow Road fiasco – Larry decided it was time to do something different.

"Like what…?" Miles asked, suspicious. Not only that, but he felt a whole new kind of tiredness settling over him. It was now three in the morning and he had been staring at a T.V. screen for the past hour. He had never stayed up this late on a weekend – let alone ever – so it was making him tired beyond words. He was fine with video games; what did Larry want to do now?

"Hey, look," Larry pointed to the window. "It's as clear as day out there…except it's night."

"What are you talking about?" Miles' eyes narrowed into slits. "It's pitch black outside!"

"He meant there are no clouds in sight," Phoenix corrected.

"Exactly. Which is why…" Larry smiled and grabbed a flashlight. "…we're playing flashlight tag."

"What in the world is flashlight tag?" Miles asked, once again feeling like an idiot.

"Actually, it's pretty much like hide-and-seek," Phoenix volunteered. "Here are the rules: One person is 'it', like regular tag. The person who's 'it' sits in a jail and counts to thirty-five. There is a flashlight on somewhere, and it can't be covered. The one who's 'it' needs to find the hidden people, and whoever's found first becomes 'it'."

"Really? Sounds easy," Miles smiled proudly.

"But there's a twist."

Miles swallowed.

"It's nothing bad. It's just, in this game, people can switch hiding spots. Oh, and when 'it' finds someone, they grab the flashlight and try to identify the person, and then calls out their name."

"I see."

"So, let's go!" Larry motioned everybody out the glass door that led to a patio, and then walked farther into their giant backyard. Larry switched the flashlight on. He put it on a patio table facing upward, and said, "We'll play rock, paper, scissors to see who's 'it.' Winner's 'it'."

The boys put out their fists and chanted "Rock…paper…scissors…shoot!" There was one rock, and two papers. Larry was out.

"Lucky!" the other boys said sadly when they had won.

Phoenix and Miles played, and, naturally, Miles was 'it.'

"Go to jail!" Phoenix pointed over to the door.

Miles walked over to the door he had just come out of and put his head up to it, putting hands over his eyes. He started counting. "One…two…three…four…"

When he finally got to thirty-five, it was dead silent…and extremely dim out. Miles walked forward and looked behind a couple trees, a box, and even the side of the house and found nothing.

_This is harder than I thought! _Miles thought, frustrated. After 10 minutes, he was about to yell that he gave up, but when he turned around, there were two dark figures in front of him.

"BOO!"

"Ack!" Miles fell backwards on his bottom, and nearly jumped out of his skin. The boys were, of course, laughing maniacally, but this time, they were all suffering from sleep deprivation, so they were all partly insane; this meant that the boys were laughing so hard and _loud_ that they were doing other gross things like snorting by accident, which only made them laugh harder.

"Guys! Be quiet! You're going to wake the parents up!"

When they finally settled down, they said, "Your face was priceless!" they mimicked his astonished face and Miles tried his hardest not to explode.

"Is the only reason you chose to play this game was to do that to me?" Miles asked, trying to sound cool about it and failing to do so.

"No, but it sounded like a fun idea. After we hid, we saw each other and decided to scare you," Larry shrugged. "It sounded like a fun idea."

"Can we actually play now? And can one of you guys be it?" Miles pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll be it," Larry volunteered.

He walked over to the jail and when Larry was turned around, Phoenix ran away somewhere. Miles followed him. "Where are you hiding?"

"In front of the house! Go hide!"

But Miles had no idea where to go. It was pitch black and he had never been over here before. He felt around for a while, until Larry started counting, "Twenty-nine…thirty…" when he realized that he needed to hide – and fast!

He suddenly felt a box. _Good enough!_ He lifted the lid and jumped in it. He landed in something, a mix between hard and mushy, but because of his shoes, he had no idea what it was, and he really didn't care. He could feel himself sinking a little. The box was the perfect fit for a 9-year-old boy.

He could hear footsteps walking past the box, but they quickly faded away. What felt like an eternity later, he heard both Phoenix and Larry yelling "Okay, we give up, Edgey! Where are you?"

In the process of trying to lift the lid of the box, he fell in the hard-mushy stuff. He still had no idea what it was. He got up (or attempted to) and lifted the lid. The other boys were holding the flashlight.

When Phoenix and Larry saw him, their jaws dropped. The corners of their lips were twitching, and then they broke out into a fit of laughter for the millionth time that night.

"What is so funny?" Miles wanted to know.

"Dude…you just hid in the trash can!"

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, I've never actually played flashlight tag. I've just heard from several people that it's just like hide-and-seek with a flashlight. So yeah, these "rules" were just assumptions by me. But anyway, please review telling me what you thought of this chapter, what I need to improve on, what I did well on, and stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed this, and see you at chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own a single thing, and these songs belong to their respectful owners listed at the bottom.

**A/N:** Just a word of caution: The songs used in this are, like, new. And this technically would've taken place in 2001…Sorry, but these songs are from later than 2001.

After changing into Larry's old pajamas, Miles plopped on the couch. He had no idea how he was feeling, besides tired. He didn't want to do anything besides sleep.

"Time for…!" Larry paused.

"Yeah?" Miles asked, folding his arms. "Time for what?"

"Um…I dunno, I was kind of hoping one of you guys could fill in the blanks."

"We're out of things to do?" Miles hopped off of the couch. "Good! Then let's go to sleep!"

"No way!" Phoenix objected. "We're going to stay up all night!! Right?"

"Right!" Larry cheered. "We can get out our sleeping bags, though."

As the boys grabbed their rolled up sleeping bags, Miles couldn't help but wonder what there was to do at 3 in the morning. It _was_ three, right…? All the walls were beginning to close in on him. If this whole staying-up-all-night thing was going to happen, he couldn't help wondering what he would be like at 6 if he felt like a drunken at 3.

"Well…" Larry said once he rolled out his neon orange bag. "We can always have a dance competition."

"W-What?!" Miles' eyes widened. _I refuse to dance! I want to sleep!_

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Phoenix said when he was done setting up his "bed." "But what will we be listening to?"

"My computer has some songs that I downloaded. We can listen to those." Larry shrugged.

"I'm not a-" Miles started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"Here are the rules: Listen to a song, and bust a move. Whoever makes the best move wins." Phoenix explained. He had obviously done this before.

"Okay, here we go! Let's start off with some Nickelback!" Larry turned on some song Miles had never heard before, but it sounded strange.

"_I'm through with standing in line to clubs we'll never get in_. _It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_. _This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be."_

Larry started making some extremely odd hand motions, as if he were doing the wave with his hands linked. He did that for the first verse, and then while the second verse was playing…

"_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs, and a bathroom I can play baseball in, and a king sized tub big enough for ten plus me_._"_

…Phoenix was on the ground in a dance that involved him moving up and down like a worm. Which would make sense, he mused, as Larry had called it "The Worm."

Suddenly, Larry pointed to Miles. _Okay, just mimic what you've seen on T.V.!_

"_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit, and a big black jet with a bedroom in it_. _Gonna join the mile high at thirty-seven thousand feet_."

Miles grabbed his right leg behind his back, and popped it out several times, while hopping to keep balance. He looked like a complete idiot, he knew. He didn't even think he was doing it right.

The boys clapped and Larry turned the music off. "Dang, dude! Where'd you learn to move like that?"

_He did _not _just say that…did he? _"Uh…myself?" he lied.

"Awesome! Let's try a different song, shall we?" Larry turned it to another song he had never heard.

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts_. _All our belongings in shopping carts_. _Goodbye_. _But we got one more night_._"_

Miles had actually seen the dance Larry was attempting. It was called the "Running Man." It was now Phoenix's turn.

"_Let's get drunk and ride around and make peace with an empty town_. _We can make it right_._" _

Phoenix seemed to be lost, but he just wagged his finger around a lot, and walking slowly. Miles was amused at the stupid-looking dance. It was his turn now.

"_Throw it away_._ Forget yesterday_._ We'll make the great escape_._ We won't hear a word they say_._ They don't know us anyway_._"_

Miles couldn't believe what he had done to the chorus of the song that was playing. He jumped into a mini-handstand!

"Whoa!" the other boys said.

Realizing he was turning pink, he got back up on his feet and Larry turned off the music.

"I can do better," Larry folded his arms.

"Is that a challenge?" Miles heard himself saying. The sleep deprivation was obviously getting to him.

"Yeah! It is," Larry got up in his face. "One more song. Nick's the judge."

"Yeah? What happens when _you _lose?" Miles couldn't believe he was saying these things. This wasn't like him at all.

"Well, when _you_ lose, you have to…" Larry thought carefully about this. "You have to run around the neighborhood – naked – three times, yelling 'I'm a pretty butterfly!'"

Without even thinking about it, Miles yelled, "You're on!"

_What am I doing…?_

Larry turned on one song. Miles knew immediately that if he didn't show off his "skizz-ils" he was done for. _What are skizz-ils anyway?_

Larry stepped forward. After the first 10 seconds of music were over, the lyrics came in.

"_She's going out to forget they were together, all that time he was taking her for granted_._ She wants to see if there's more, than he gave she's looking for_._"_

Larry was almost subtly jumping up and down, shoulders furiously going up and down, and legs going one in front of the other with every step he took. It looked very cool. But it was Miles' turn now.

"_He calls her up_. _He's tripping on the phone now_. _He doesn't want her out there and alone now_. _He knows she's moving it, knows she's using it, now he's losing it, she don't care_._"_

Miles popped his shoulders in front and in back while walking like a wannabe-gangster, making occasional peace signs.

"_Everybody_. _Put up your hands, say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_._' To the beat now_. _If you've got nothing left, say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_._'"_

Larry this time jumped up and down, somehow catching his feet each time. It was quite impressive.

"_Back it up now. You've got a reason to live. Say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_._' Feelin' good now. Don't be afraid to get down. Say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_

Miles did these things called "poppers" as referred to the way they looked: they were pushing your hands against the floor with your feet in the air, and returning back to your feet unharmed. He knew they would impress Phoenix.

"_He was always giving her attention, working hard to find the things she mentioned. He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it. That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him."_

Larry was shaking his head a lot now, and almost looked like a girl with the way he was moving his hips. He made a signal that this was the last one.

"_She calls him up, she's tripping on the phone now. He had to get up, and he ain't coming home now. He's tryin' to forget her. That's how we come with him. When he first met her, when they first got together."_

Miles had no idea what to do now. He ended up just walking around like Larry was earlier, but occasionally stopping on the beat to brush his shoulder in a hip-hop manner.

Larry stopped the music and both of the boys looked at Phoenix, who was sitting on the arm of the chair, looking back at them.

"So?" Larry asked. "Who won?"

"Ah…um…uh…" Phoenix stuttered.

"On with it!" Miles ordered.

"L-L-Larry!"

**A/N**: In order,

"Rockstar" –Nickelback

"The Great Escape" –Boys like Girls

"Dance Floor Anthem" –Good Charlotte

For all of you who want an estimate on how many more chapters this will be, I'd have to guess 5-7. I'm NOT a dancer!! XD I kind of just made up some, and put some in there that I've heard of, so don't blame me if they look stupid! Okay, well, yeah, you can, but…Anyway, please review telling me if I did good/bad on this chapter, and any suggestions for the next one. Thank you for reading, and thank you for (hopefully!) reviewing, because I like to meet all the people who read my stories. Really!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

Miles braced himself. He had gotten himself into this mess. It wasn't a large neighborhood – this would only take about ten minutes if he ran very fast.

The other boys were in the bushes in Larry's yard. They said they were going to give him a cue as to when to start. The most miserable part of this whole thing was not the part that he was naked – it was the fact that it was nighttime, and people were sleeping. And he was going to have to _yell_. And yell the most stupid thing ever, at that.

Miles turned around. Larry held out three fingers and counted backwards, "3…2…1…GO!!"

Miles took a deep breath and ran off into the darkness and started yelling, "I'M A PRETTY BUTTERFLY!! I'M A PRETTY BUTTERFLY!" and flapping his arms around like someone who was drunk. However, the sleep deprivation he was suffering from was probably an equivalent to being drunk, he figured.

When he made it one time around the neighborhood in a success, he stopped by Larry's house to see the boys standing still behind the bushes. But Larry arose from behind the bush and said evilly, "Now you have to sing it."

Miles angrily saluted to him and ran full-speed _singing_, "I'M A PRET-TY BUTT-ER-FLY! I'M A PRET-TY BUTT-ER-FLY!" Miles couldn't express his utter humiliation when he actually noticed people _outside_. Of course, it was just a couple old men, but it was beyond the most mortifying thing he had ever done. The old men were pointing, laughing, and giving him funny looks. Miles wanted to die.

Miles returned to the bushes and awaited the last death sentence. He was sure this one would be the worst.

Phoenix arose from the bushes this time. "Now you have to skip around the neighborhood and sing."

_Note to self_:_ Strangle Phoenix_.

Miles started skipping un-merrily and sang "I'M A PRET-TY BUTT-ER-FLY!!" about six more times before coming to a close at Larry's house, finally. The boys were now laughing to beat the band.

"Can we _please_ just go inside now? It's four in the morning!"

"Fine, fine," Larry laughed.

The boys walked inside and immediately, Miles put on Larry's old pajamas. Being exposed like that – especially in _public _– was horrifying for him…and probably for everybody else as well.

Phoenix and Larry got in their sleeping bags. Miles gave them both strange looks. "I thought we were staying up all night."

Larry yawned. "I guess we'll just do it next time…I'm way too tired."

_Next time…?_

As if in minutes, Larry was fast asleep. Phoenix was still awake (barely), and Miles was wide awake. Phoenix looked at him.

"So…was that fun? Running around the neighborhood naked?"

Miles balled his fists. "Did it _sound_ fun?"

"I thought it did," Phoenix shrugged.

"Then you have a strange idea of 'fun.' I mean, there were some old men laughing at me somewhere in the neighborhood!" Miles whined.

Phoenix shrugged again. "It's like you've never been to a sleepover before! You've been acting weird all night."

_You have no idea, my friend_. "Normally, I don't get shoved into creeks and be forced to clean something I shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, well…" Phoenix shoved his head in his pillow and said nothing. Soon, he was asleep also.

When Miles was sure that both boys were asleep, he hopped up, wide awake now, and got on the computer which Larry had forgotten to turn off. Realizing there was nothing to do on there as it did not have internet, he turned it off and got back in his sleeping bag. It was no use. He wasn't tired now, because of the whole running-around-the-neighborhood thing.

_There has to be a way to fall asleep! How could these guys have gotten to sleep before I did?_

Miles tried several different techniques, but nothing worked. He rolled on his side, the other boys now snoring. It was quite irritating especially for someone who was trying to fall asleep.

Miles stared up at the ceiling now. There was nothing to look at. So, he decided to count everything that had happened to him in past 14 or so hours.

_Had to play basketball against my will._

_Was forced to clean up a mess in the kitchen by myself._

_Had my name used falsely in a prank call._

_Got shoved into a creek._

_Cleaned up another mess that wasn't mine._

_Got kicked in the forehead by a soccer ball._

_Got into a food fight and had to clean it up._

_Lost in an epic video game competition._

_Jumped into a trash can._

_Lost in a dance off._

_Had to run around the neighborhood naked screaming that I was a pretty butterfly._

Miles couldn't believe the list he had made. He looked again at the sleeping boys, and crawled out of his sleeping bag and headed upstairs.

_Payback time_.

**A/N: **I had a fun time writing this chapter. It's a weekend (yay!!) so I had a little more time to make it better. Anyway, please review telling me what I did good/bad on, what I should improve on, and anything else that could potentially make me a better writer. See you all at chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters or the rights to them because they belong to Capcom and I feel like run-on sentences today.

Miles knew revenge wasn't the right path to take. But it was only fair. It's a little thing called karma, he knew. When you mess with fire, you get burned. When you mess with Miles Edgeworth...

Upstairs, Miles thought of everything. He grabbed two bowls, – filled with water – a _permanent _marker, a can of shaving cream, (from the bathroom), and honey, just incase.

He snuck back downstairs, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. The boys were in a deep sleep now, to Miles' relief.

The first move he made was to put the bowls of water right besides their sleeping bags, and put their hands in them. He knew the result would be…wet. And humiliating. Next, he took the marker, and, naturally, drew all over their faces. He mostly drew words, such as "loser", "doofus", "fool", and "idiot." On both of their foreheads he wrote in all caps: "GOTCHA!" He also filled in the surplus of space that wasn't taken by words to make stupid doodles.

Miles next squirted some shaving cream into both of their hands. He blew lightly on their faces, and, of course, they swatted the tingling away with their hand, putting shaving cream all over their faces.

But Miles was in the zone now. He took the honey and squeezed the bottle above their heads, making their hair grossly sticky.

Suddenly, Miles became overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. He, firstly, wasn't even sure if what he was doing was right – the boys may hate him for the rest of their lives.

_But, but!_ Miles thought it over again. _They deserve it! They have put me to the end of the world and back in this sleepover! They deserve everything that's coming their way_.

Miles tried to come up with something different to do. As if a light bulb went off in his head, he ran over to the boys' bags. There, lying in all their glory, were their underwear.

Grabbing the foul undergarments with two fingers, Miles ran upstairs once again. Walking over to the sink, he turned on the faucet, freezing cold water coming out from it. He threw the underwear in the sink, and when they were soaked, threw them in Larry's freezer. He ran back downstairs, pleased with himself.

_There has to be something else! This is all great, but there needs to be one thing to put the cherry on top of the Sundae of Revenge!_

Miles looked around the basement. Seeing Phoenix and Larry lying there made him force himself not to laugh. He found it quite difficult.

Walking around, Miles suddenly tripped on something. He groaned in pain and picked it up. It was a camcorder.

Miles' eyes widened with glee, happiness, and mischief. _It's fate!_ He flicked it open, and to his delight, there was a tape in there! He had used these before – this would be priceless!

Miles first decided to do some practicing before making the ultimate move. He cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Miles Edgeworth. I am in Larry Butz's basement with Phoenix Wright and Larry Butz himself. I assume it to be around five in the morning, but that is just an estimate. I, Miles Edgeworth, have officially taken my revenge on Larry and Phoenix, my acquaintances and classmates."

_Perfect. Now to really do this thing._

Miles walked in the bathroom so light was a possibility when starting this. He would have to use flashlights when showcasing the boys. Miles pushed the red recording button. It started flashing, the cue to begin.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I am currently in Larry Butz's basement, along with Phoenix Wright, awake at five o'clock in the morning. I have been the subject of many cruel mockeries throughout this sleepover, and I, Miles Edgeworth, have officially taken my revenge against the two boys who made my night miserable. I am about to exit the bathroom I am in to show you what kind of revenge I took against these two boys. Let's go."

Miles left the bathroom, grabbed a flashlight, and turned it on. Lucky for him, the boys were heavy sleepers. He walked carefully over to their sleeping bags and shined the flashlight on Phoenix first. He pointed the camera to him, and said, "This is what you get when you make me skip around the neighborhood and sing."

Miles switched the view to Larry. "This is what you get when you act like a complete jerk."

Miles ran back into the bathroom and turned the light on. He flipped the camcorder towards himself again and said one last thing. "As you can see by my acquaintances' faces, revenge is sweet. Miles Edgeworth out." He turned off the camcorder and left the bathroom once again, turning the light off and setting the camera down on the couch. He looked at his friends' faces one more time, and realized he had forgotten to tape how he had put their underwear in the freezer.

_Oh well…_Miles yawned. He was now tired.

He crawled into his sleeping bag and curled himself into a ball. Revenge was tedious, but completely worth it. He couldn't wait to see the other boys' expressions on their dumbfounded faces when they woke up.

Miles smiled, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: **When I go to sleepovers, I'm not much of a prankster, so I used the old tricks everybody's heard of. My friends tried waving incense under my nose once when I was sleeping and asked me a question to see who I had a crush on in my school (or something like that) but it didn't work, I guess. That's the only relatively close thing to a prank I've ever experienced at a sleepover. Please review telling me what I did good/bad on, and anything else that's on your mind. Thank you so much, and see you at chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Phoenix Wright characters as they belong to Capcom and not me.

**A/N: **I am sad to say this is my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this!

Miles could never remember his dreams, so the night seemed to go quite swiftly for him. But once he was half-awake, he had that familiar just-woken-up feeling that made him wonder where he was for a brief moment, but quickly recalled. But, as he was only half-awake, his eyes were still closed, but his mind was open. He would try to get back to sleep. Miles could tell the others won't up yet – he could hear their steady breathing – so he figured he might as well wait.

But for several minutes he waited to fall asleep like always, and he could not. He finally sat up and opened his eyes, but woke up to darkness.

_What?!_

"I'm …I'm blind!" Miles yelled so loudly that he could hear the other boys gasp as they awoke.

But then…they started…laughing?

When Miles realized what was going on, he brought his hands up to his eyes and realized there were pieces of paper in front of his eyes. He ripped them off – ow – and found that they were, naturally, black.

Looking over, he could see the boys were still laughing, and they had nothing on them anymore. It was completely washed off – even the permanent marker!

But his body looked normal. "Why…? Why didn't you guys do anything else?"

"We couldn't find anything else!" Larry yelled accusingly. Miles then remembered he had thrown all that stuff away, but he couldn't remember why. Being up at five in the morning must have made him act like he was being chased by a monster that said "If you don't throw this junk away right now, I will eat your head!" or something.

"Oh…um…right. Yes, then, of course. When did you wake up?"

"I don't know what the time is, but I think about an hour?" Phoenix explained.

"What time is it now?"

"Uh…" Phoenix got up slowly out of his sleeping bag to grab his watch which he threw in his bag. "It's about…10:33!"

"Breakfast time!" Larry cheered, and the boys got up. "We have to change first."

--

When they got up to the kitchen, there was an extremely pleasant present waiting on the counter for them.

It was a plate of 10 or 12 cinnamon rolls, along with a note that simply stated, "Good morning boys. Make sure you're ready to leave at about 10:55. Enjoy breakfast."

The boys found that the rolls were still warm, to their surprise. They grabbed the plate of rolls – already smothered with icing – and immediately dug in (except for Miles whom grabbed a plate and a fork before taking his two cinnamon rolls). They ate the first couple rather quickly, but as they started getting more full, they ate more and more slowly until the plate was empty.

Phoenix glanced at his watch before anybody could ask him and said, "10:45."

The boys glanced at each other and ran downstairs. Miles painstakingly rolled up his sleeping bag, and slowly tied the strings around it to keep it in place. Meanwhile, Larry was stuffing it into a different bag, and Phoenix was doing quite a sloppy job of rolling his up. Miles smirked and packed up his bag, putting the appropriate, smelly and still wet clothes into it. How was he going to explain this to his father?

When everything was packed up, Phoenix and Nick picked up their stuff while Larry just let his lie there, no need to pick it up. They went upstairs, and Miles expressed his relief by simply thinking.

He had never been so relieved to leave a place in his entire life. This sleepover had been the worst experience of his life. He was never going to another sleepover again. Ever. Reading about them was one thing, and experiencing them was definitely another.

Looking out the window, as the clock struck exactly 11, a car pulled into the driveway. It was Miles' father's car, and immediately, Miles opened the door. Goodbye, sleepovers!

"Hey, wait, Edgey!" Phoenix suddenly yelled while his back was turned and he was already out the door.

"What?"

"Next weekend, I'm having a sleepover of my own. You both are invited!!"

"…"

"So? What do you think?"

"…I have only one thing to say to that."

Phoenix tilted his head. "What?"

"OBJECTION!"

**A/N:** Yes, this is my last chapter...Thank you for reading my story, and feel free to review for the last time…so please put all of your thoughts and feelings in it so you choose to review. I hope to see you all sometime later, whether it's for my stories or yours!!


End file.
